


An Oral Fixation

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Clone A Willy, M/M, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Bucky loves it when Tony goes down on him, but Bucky’s hair trigger makes it really hard for him to watch.Based (loosely) on this video.(Vid is VERY NSFW, you have been warned)





	An Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts).



> Now with art from Beir (VERY NSFW art)

Sometimes, Bucky decided, that despite everything, it was Tony’s mouth, and not his ass that had drawn Bucky in. Made it impossible to resist the man’s flirting. The ass was nice, mind. Perfect, really. Especially the way his jeans and pants were tailored to fit, the way he knew to make that half turn, that little bend. Tony drew the eye, he knew how to make love to the camera, how to issue a subtle invitation to everyone in the room with just a few steps.

Tony had weaponized sex, and the ass was his biggest gun. So to speak.

Except that Bucky had managed to spend most of a few months looking at it, without making a move.

Tony had flirted -- but Bucky assumed he flirted with everyone, so that was easily dismissable. Tailored his ridiculous lines for the situation and launched them at everyone.

But it wasn’t until, joking around with Clint one day, and they all had popsicles because it was everloving hot as fuck, that Bucky really noticed what a perfect mouth Tony had.

Wide smile, brilliant, plush red lips, all cocky charm and bright joy.

And he’d done something obscene to that popsicle, just really, licking and sucking at the tip, getting his mouth even redder, because of course Tony’s popsicle was cherry flavored.

Which might not even have done it, except Bucky’s was coconut, and-- “Hey snowflake, you have a little--” Tony gestured, then wiped off a dollop of frothy, melted popsicle from Bucky’s lower lip. And stuck the droplet in his own mouth, sucking it right off his fingertip.

Bucky sprouted wood so fast and so hard that he thought he was going to pass out, right there, on the spot as all the blood drained from his head and went speeding south.

It had taken him a whole nother week to gather up the courage to ask Tony out, but since then, he’d experienced that mouth in action in a variety of creative and inventive ways.

The problem was, Bucky thought, glancing down at his lover, was that Bucky was weak to that mouth. It felt so damn perfect, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch as Tony took him.

Wanted to watch as Tony’s lips stretched, obscene and plump, around a thick cock.

Bucky shifted in his seat, just thinking about it. How was it even fair that Tony had such an effect on him, and Tony wasn’t even _doing_ anything? He was reading some technical schematic and absent-mindedly shoving trail mix in his mouth with one hand, licking at his fingertips to catch the last bit of dust.  

“You are a menace,” Bucky growled, tossing his newspaper aside. His breakfast had been somewhat more substantial, but he was starting to think his appetite was never going to be satisfied. Tony was more nutritious, more necessary, than mere _fuel_.

Tony looked up, wide-eyed, thumb still stuck in his mouth from where he’d been sucking salt off it. “Mm?” He dropped his hand. “What did I do this time?”

Bucky took Tony’s wrist and held it up, displaying his sprawled, salty fingers with the traces of moisture still glistening. “Tease.”

Tony looked at his hand as if he’d never seen it before, and then looked back at Bucky. There was an instant of confusion, and then his mouth spread in a sly smirk. “You are _so_ _easy_ ,” he said. “I wasn’t even trying. If I was trying, it would probably be more like...” He tugged his hand free of Bucky’s grip and then stuck his index finger into his mouth, his lips pursing exaggeratedly. He pushed the finger deep, until his lips were pressed up against the knuckle, and then dragged it out again slowly. As he pulled it free, his tongue darted out after it, flicking against the pad.

Bucky shuddered all over, chills racing down his spine. It was totally not fair; he had all the get up and go of a sixteen year old, and quite frankly, it was a little embarrassing. “Top ten sexiest boyfriend, according to People magazine,” Bucky said. “Think I’m entitled t’ think you’re hot.” He ran his metal thumb over Tony’s lower lip. Leaned in and followed that gesture with his own mouth, tasting salt and chocolate. “Can’t resist it, don’t even want to.” He sat back noticing with some satisfaction that Tony’s eyes were softer, crinkled with amusement. “Wish I could jus’ _watch_ it, though.”

Tony chuckled. “I suppose you could always watch me suck off a dildo. That might help you last a little longer.”

Bucky choked on air. “Last plenty long enough to satisfy you,” he protested, then, the visuals kicked in. Bucky had a damn vivid imagination and he could almost, almost wrap his mind around that. Tony, with those plump lips stretched ‘round a toy, eyes wet and pleading, wanting the real thing and not getting it.

That… that would be something else.

Bucky’s dick twitched with interest. A little more urgently than it had before, and Tony was still _looking at him_. With intent. But Bucky knew Tony’s schedule better than Tony did -- that wasn’t hard, between his own well-trained memory and Tony’s lack of organization outside of the lab. In fact-- “If that was, in fact, you jus’ proving a point,” Bucky said, leaning even closer in. “Then you got two minutes t’ make your excuses. Otherwise, I’mma find some out of the way corner and bend you over, baby.”

The other, well, that could wait for time and presence of mind to do something about it. Bucky had seventy years of a damn dry spell to pay back, and he wanted… god, he wanted Tony. All th’ damn time, really.

Tony just arched an eyebrow at him and kept smiling that amused, smug little smile that he got when he knew he’d gotten Bucky wound up good. “A corner, hm?”

“Kitchen counter’ll work, if you’re in a hurry,” Bucky suggested. He pushed Tony’s chair back, slid into the welcoming vee between Tony’s knees and went to work, kissing that smug-ass smile right off his face.

***

Tony was taking advantage of a rare quiet day to clean out DUM-E’s and U’s treads, replacing worn pads and servos, when his music suddenly turned down to whisper levels. He stretched his neck to look over DUM-E’s base and found Bucky coming across the workshop toward him.

Not just walking. Striding. _Strutting_. With intent. Those powerful thighs flexed under their snug covering of denim, and Tony felt a shiver starting in the base of his spine. God, he’d really hit the jackpot with Bucky. Sweet yet sarcastic; smart _and_ funny; inventive in bed but prone to blushing; and sexy as all hell.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Tony reached for a rag and wiped off his hands. “Something on your mind?”

“You,” Bucky said, blunt and sweet, stepping right into Tony’s personal space and claiming his mouth for a quick kiss. “Got a package in th’ mail. Thought I’d see when you’re free.”

Tony stretched up for another kiss. “I can be done here in...” He considered DUM-E. DUM-E looked back, widening his camera aperture innocently. Tony wasn’t buying it. “Call it half an hour,” he guessed. “Maybe a little less. What’d you get?”

“Custom silicone kit, molded and modeled and sent away. Got a nice sticky cup on th’ bottom, can put it just about anywhere we got with a flat surface. Moved the mirror around, thought I might watch, an’ nail you at th’ same time.”

Tony was still stuck on _custom silicone kit_. “You... You got a model of your dick,” he said. Not _quite_ questioning, but... just verifying.

There went that blush, although his delivery of the line had been almost smooth. “Uh, yeah?” He scraped at the back of his neck, pushing his fingers up through the tangle of hair.

Tony grinned. “Give me fifteen minutes,” he promised, “and I’ll meet you upstairs.”

The sides of Bucky’s throat were warm, tomato red, but he ducked his chin and gave Tony his best bedroom eyes. “Don’t keep me waiting,” he said. Another press of his lip, almost chaste, except the way his tongue flicked out at the very last second to sample Tony’s upper lip, and Bucky was gone in a swirl of cologne and the scent of hair gel.

Tony watched him go -- because _look at him_ \-- and then turned back to DUM-E. “Okay, you travesty. You’re going to hold absolutely still while I replace this last tread, or I swear I will turn you into a boxing dummy for Steve and Thor. Got it?”

Tony got the tread replaced in record time and then practically threw himself through the shower in the workshop. By the time he made it up to the penthouse, it was only two minutes past the fifteen he’d asked for. Not bad. Not bad at all.

“Where is it?” he demanded as soon as the elevator door opened. “I need to see it.”

“You want t’ do a side-by-side comparison, or just gawk at a dick in a box?” Bucky wondered. He’d changed clothes, wearing -- holy shit, was that Tony’s smoking robe? It didn’t quite fit across the chest, leaving a wide vee, but the color went splendidly with his skin. The belt closed, just over the navel and each step into the room showed off long leg and powerful thighs.

“Is it too much to ask for both?” Tony wondered. “I’ve been trying to imagine you taking the mold and my imagination fails every time.”

Bucky chuckled. “It was probably even less hot than it sounds,” he admitted. “Stuff goes cold fast an’ it’s slippery as hell and I had to grease up like a pig just t’ make sure it wouldn’t stick in th’ wrong places.” He jerked his chin at a brown box on the bed. “It’s there.”

“I’m sure I could think of some way to make that hot,” Tony said. “Helped you with the greasing, or something. How did I even miss this?” He snatched up the box and paused. It was a moment to be appreciated, after all. Holding his breath with excitement, he opened the box.

It was several shades lighter than Bucky’s actual skin, some Ken-barbie doll sort of color, but long, thick, and down to the vein perfect, even including the scar on one side that Bucky dismissed as being “shrapnel” and Tony didn’t like to think about much. The whole thing was about nine inches from flared balls base to tip, and had two different attachments at the bottom, a suction cup, and a _battery pack_.

“Oh my god,” Tony breathed. “It’s a vibrator, _too_?”

“Wanted t’ cover all the bases,” Bucky said. “Cause I damn sure didn’t wanna fuck that modeling tube more’n once.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah, okay,” he conceded. “Oh, we are going to have _so much fun_ with this, Klondike, you have no idea.”

“I got _some_ ideas,” Bucky protested. “Looks about right, don’t feel ‘xactly th’ same, but you can run it up against the original, if you want to.” Bucky offered that tentatively, as if Tony maybe, didn’t actually want to get his hands all over his supersoldier boyfriend. Like that was even a damn possibility.

“Oh, I want to,” Tony purred. “And I definitely want to hear about your ideas.” He pressed against Bucky, cupping his hand over Bucky’s dick, rubbing with the heel of his hand. “I want to hear _all_ your ideas.”

Bucky hissed and pushed against him. His fingers scrabbled against Tony’s shirt, plucking at the material and drawing him in, even closer. “Want… want t’ watch you take it, see th’ way you can suck it. Want you t’ put on a little show for me. Might… someday, get you all nice an’ stretched out an’ fuck you with both, see how tight an’ slick you can be, hmm?”

“Ohgod,” Tony croaked. There was definitely something appealing in that, even if it would take a lot of prep. Bucky was _thick_. Two of him... that would be hard to take. And absolutely amazing. “You have the best ideas,” he said.

“I have th’ best _boyfriend_ ,” Bucky pointed out. “Th’ ideas just come from a well of endless--” he pushed against Tony’s hand again “--inspiration.”

Tony hummed and twisted his hand a little, teasing, as he held up the dildo for a more careful inspection. “You want to a show, hm?” He waited until Bucky’s gaze met his, then licked sensuously at the tip of the dildo. Silicone wasn’t the greatest taste, but it wasn’t awful, either, and in any case it was totally worth it for the way Bucky’s pupils dilated until Tony could barely see the thin ring of blue around them, and Bucky’s mouth dropped open, just a little.

“ _Hohmygod_ ,” Bucky breathed. His breath stuttered into his lungs and was released with a great huff. “How-- how far can you take that?” Bucky had always expressed a great deal of appreciation when Tony went down on him, but a slippery hand and clever tongue could make up for rather a lot of non-porno quality oral.

Tony grinned. “Let’s find out.” He sucked the tip into his mouth, working up some extra spit to help it slide, and started fucking the thing in and out of his mouth, trying to get it a little deeper with each thrust. He kept one eye on Bucky’s face -- one advantage of using the dildo meant no awkward angles -- and curled his grip around the base of it, to start, the way he usually did during a blowjob.

When his lips brushed his fingers, he winked and then shifted his hand down a little. It being a dildo also meant he didn’t have to worry about teeth or whether his tongue was doing that thing that made Bucky whine. He could just focus on getting it as far back into his mouth as possible. Until it was brushing the back of his throat.

“Christ you’re somethin’ else,” Bucky murmured. He reached out and brushed his thumb against Tony’s lower lip, then down the side of his throat, as if measuring the distance out. He cocked his head to one side, then grinned. “Listen to that, holy shit, that’s obscene.” The dildo was making Tony drool more than usual, honestly, and the sounds coming from his mouth were wet and slobbery. He was probably drooling down his tee shirt, which could not have been as sexy as Bucky seemed to think, but Tony would go with it.

He pulled it out and pushed it back in, until he was nearly gagging on it, letting its girth push into his throat, choking him as he fought not to cough it out. _Not sexy_ , he reminded himself. Bucky went blurry as his eyes watered in reflex. Tony blinked it away and pulled the thing back out. “You like that, hot stuff?” His voice was a little raspy already.

“You have no idea,” Bucky said. He leaned in and licked at Tony’s mouth, soft and sweet. “So goddamn sexy, I-- you make me want _everythin’_ all at once, in the worst, dirtiest ways. Wanna hold you down an’ fuck you full, with your mouth on that, ‘til there ain’t room for nothin’ else in your head at all, ‘cept me.”

 _Nnnnng_. “Yeah?” Tony grabbed at Bucky’s shirt with his free hand and dragged him back in for another kiss, wet and filthy. “Let’s do that.”

He had to actually drag, because Bucky locked up like a faulty robot for a moment, mouth open and eyes wide. “ _Seriously_?” Then he blinked, shook his head. “Nevermind, yes, _yes_ , let’s do that, before you change your damn mind.”

Tony huffed. “I am _not_ going to change my mind, that sounds like the hottest thing we’ve ever done. Come on, let’s do this. How do you want to do it?”

Nice thing about having a supersoldier boyfriend (aside from all the rest of it) was that Bucky was never at a loss for heavy lifting. It took them a few minutes to rearrange some furniture, and it was possible that his leather sofa wasn’t going to survive the activity, but who even cared? Two dressing mirrors to get all the best angles -- and that wasn’t difficult, because Tony’s interior decorators always liked mirrors -- and a couple of lengths of brilliant red rope.

“Okay, strip,” Bucky told him, pointing. “Then turn around.”

Tony shucked his clothes as quickly as he could manage without literally tearing them off, then turned his back to Bucky. He wiggled his ass a little, showing off. “Next?”

Bucky took full advantage of that position, grabbing hold of both cheeks and squeezing, kneading him like a loaf of bread, digging his thumbs in, and then tracing up the crack. “Evil boyfriend,” Bucky accused him, fondly. “Arms behind your back.”

Tony had done a lot of bondage in his day, but Bucky’s ties were simple and expedient -- straight lacing, right up the back, elbows and wrists together, pinned tight against Tony’s spine. Loose enough that his fingers wouldn’t fall asleep, clever enough that there was no way he was getting out of it without a knife. Bucky was fast at knot-tying, too, getting him set up before his dick could even start to flag out. “Up on the couch, on your knees.”  


Tony climbed up -- carefully; having his hands bound made balance trickier -- and knelt on the cushions, spreading his knees wide. “This good?”

“Perfect, you’re _perfect_ ,” Bucky told him, petting Tony like a big cat, hands easy on Tony’s shoulders, down his ribs, along his hips. He stroked Tony’s thighs and ran a teasing finger along the base of his balls. “Jus’ you know, yell, or flip me off or somethin’ if you wanna stop.”

Bucky licked the base of the suction cup, then stuck it to the leather sofa with a lewd pop. “Right about there, you can reach good?”  

Tony leaned forward to mouth at the head of it, just a little. He wiggled and shifted his position slightly so it was perfect, then pulled up. “Just right,” he agreed. He wriggled his ass some more, trying for inviting. “Can’t wait to have you in me.”

Bucky chuckled, that wicked, tempting little sound that meant he’d gotten stubborn about something, and was going to enjoy it. “We’ll see about that,” he told Tony. “Might jus’ play with your ass a bit, watch you try to convince me.” He met Tony’s gaze in the mirror, locking on with laser-like intensity.

Tony tried to swallow his groan, but it reverberated in his throat anyway. “Convincing, huh? Okay, I can work with that.” Keeping his eyes on Bucky’s, he started licking and sucking at the dildo, wet and obscene.

For a long moment, Bucky was just lost, watching intently, tongue sliding out to wet his lower lip, barely touching Tony at all, just one hand at the base of Tony’s spine, a warm comfort, grounding him. And then Bucky uttered a strangled groan. “You’re straight up gonna kill me,” he accused.

Seemed unlikely, though, since Bucky opened the lube and poured a soft, chilly drizzle right between Tony’s cheeks. “Yeah, like that, baby, jus’-- god, you’re so beautiful.” He twisted the pad of one finger against Tony’s hole, a teasing circle that pushed and brushed, almost delicate.

Tony pushed back into it, then forward onto the dildo, rocking between the sensations, letting them echo through him, moaning to let Bucky know how he felt, that he was ready for more. He needed to feel that stretch and burn.

Bucky took him slow, at first, pushing in and tugging light, but with each lunge down on that fake cock -- which was a little more solid and less salt-bitter than the original, but Tony’s lips were pretty convinced anyway that it was the real thing -- Bucky worked himself deeper until he was fucking Tony with two fingers. He was barely blinking, eyes on Tony’s red face, whining almost rhythmically.

Tony would have smiled if his lips would stretch that much further, but they wouldn’t, so he just held Bucky’s gaze as best he could and kept moving. Shallow, quick bobs, letting Bucky see the flick of his tongue over the head and slit. Deeper thrusts, hollowing his cheeks as his eyelids fluttered shut. Moaning and gasping and groaning every time Bucky’s fingers dragged over his prostate.

Tony wondered idly if Bucky could come just from watching this.

“Oh, god, _Tony_ ,” Bucky groaned, and he bent over Tony’s back, ghosting a series of light, feathing kisses along Tony’s spine, spilling moist air over Tony’s skin. “Need you, honey, need you so bad.” He fucked into Tony’s body a few times with his fingers again, ruthlessly stimulating Tony’s prostate. Gently, he pulled his fingers out of Tony’s body, then pushed in between, sliding his cock in the narrow split of Tony’s ass, just rubbing against that gaping, empty hole.

Tony outright _whined_ , pushing back to try to get that thick length inside him, begging wordlessly. He rocked forward and let the dildo sink even farther into his mouth, trying to plead with his eyes.

“I gotcha, baby,” Bucky told him, and then his cock was nudging at Tony’s hole, hot and hard, velvet and steel. The stretch ached, a little, and then it was good, so damn good. “Oh…” Bucky pushed in, forward, and Tony was impaled between the dildo and Bucky’s dick, speared and pinned. So much, it almost felt like it was meeting in the middle.

A low groan vibrated out of Tony’s throat and he had to close his eyes and just _feel_ it, the way he was held, helpless and perfect. _Please_ , he thought, and as if they had spontaneously developed telepathy, Bucky began to move.

Bucky rocked him, forward and then back, hands digging into Tony’s hips, pulling and tugging until they synched up in perfect harmony. Sweat pooled against the back of Tony’s neck, dripped down his chest, leaving tickly paths of cool air. Each stroke, each thrust was echoed, until Tony could barely breathe, the dildo thick and full in his mouth.

Every inch of Bucky’s attention was on Tony, the way their eyes met in the mirror, and the way Bucky squeezed Tony’s cheeks together to increase the burn, the sounds they made, bodies moving together. “Christ,” Bucky swore. “Could melt right into you, never come out again. So perfect, Tony, so good, Christ you’re so good.” The way Bucky was so effusive, whenever they made love, it ached with a clean burn.

Tony let out a breathy, shaky moan and let Bucky’s thrusts move him, pushing him deep down onto the dildo, pulling him back. His jaw ached, but he didn’t want to stop, couldn’t, could only watch Bucky’s expression in the mirror as he rode out Bucky’s urgency. Could only feel his own cock, hard and needy, bobbing between his thighs, bouncing up to slap against his belly. Could only _be_.

Bucky pounded into him, perfect and aching and eager, and then his hand slipped below Tony’s belly. “Yeah, jus’ like that, honey, I got you, gonna make you feel so fine.” He gripped, hand still slick with lube, and Tony thrust against it. It was a slow build, like blowing on embers, but once it caught, Tony’s whole body burned with it, from the ache in his jaw, down the tight muscle in his throat, spreading out over his chest. His skin was sheathed in sweat; like steam pouring off his body. Bucky rubbed his cock, hand curled and squeezing in time with their rapid heartbeats. “You jus’ let it go, Tony. Whenever you’re ready, I’m right here with ya.”

Tony shuddered all over at those words, feeling it build in his balls, behind his eyes. He dragged in a deep breath and shoved forward hard, choking on the dildo again, letting that overload of sensation sweep through him, kicking through the last remaining barriers as his body seemed to immolate in a burst of white-hot flame.

Bucky groaned at the squeeze as everything in Tony’s body clamped down, trying desperately to hold on. “Oh, _hell_ ,” he muttered, and his body banged against Tony’s several times, chasing his own release, and then he was stiff and twitching, mouth open and a ragged cry bursting from his throat. “Oh, Tony, honey, _yeah_.” He pushed in, one last, hard time, deep, so deep, and then practically collapsed over Tony’s back.

Tony wanted to just go limp and swim happily in those post-coital endorphins, but first, he had to breathe. He wriggled just enough to pull off the dildo, coughing, and then flopped down again with his face right next to it. “You have the _best_ ideas,” he rasped.

“Endless,” Bucky said, his voice low and throaty, “source of inspiration. Wanna do everythin’ to you, wring every bit of pleasure right out of you. You’re so… responsive. It’s jus’ _incredible_.”

“Nn,” Tony hummed. “Can the thing we do next be take a nap?”

“Yeah, anything you want, honey,” Bucky told him. “I’ll jus’ get this rig off you and carry you off to bed. That sound good?”

“Sounds perfect,” Tony agreed. He slitted one eye and looked at the dildo. Yeah, they were definitely doing this again.


End file.
